Love In Paris
by lilarinofanficgoddess
Summary: The pop idol Utau Hoshina gets a phone call from her manager Yukari Sanjou at five in the morning saying that she booked a gig for her in Paris. To make things better her friends including Kukai are also tagging along. In the city of love, truffles, and crescents, what could go wrong? Rated T for mild language. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.


**What's up, everyone? :D**

**It's Lilarino here with her first Shugo Chara fanfic!**

**I decided to write out some Shugo Chara! because I wanted to pause and think a little with my Vocaloid ones.**

**Anyways, I love ya all and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED IN THIS CONTENT!**

* * *

++UTAU'S POV++

"Urgh..." I croaked as my dark purple smart phone went off on my night stand, which cause me to arouse from my deep slumber.

Want did people want now?

Just a few moments to breath would be nice, but that's the ugly side of the spotlight; never being let alone to yourself for once.

"Hello...?" I yawned into the cellular device while giving a big stretch off my bed.

"Utau; I know this is last minute but the offer waas much too good to pass. I booked you a gig in Paris; I'm on my way there so be in the front of your house with your things in an hour, be ready or

be square. Also to sweeten the deal I have your little friends here."

Afterwards the bossy voice abruptly hung up, obviously cutting me off from protesting.

Those were the demands of my manager- Sanjou Yukari.

Even though she can be a pain in the ass she knows what's best for my career.

"Get up Utau-chan! Didn't you here, it's PARIS!~ The city of love!" beamed my chara, Eru, in an enthusiastic and chipper tone.

"C'mon! Shut up, Eru- I was trying to catch some Zs here!" whined my other chara Iru who was most definetly cranky.

"I hate mornings..." I muttered still adjusting myself to the day as my eyes glanced to the alarm clock which read 5:28 am sitting next to the right side of my king-sized bed.

I stumbled over to the bath room as my feet grew cold touching the chilly grey tile.

God dammit Sanjou, why so early?

My mind scanned over the horror of flying over to Europe.

I would definely get some extreme jet lag and how did Sanjou even book this thing?

Well, time zones and all...

Anyways, I lifted up my tube of spear-mint tooth paste and began brushing away.

_"Up, down, up, down..." _I chanted in my thoughts as I groggily scrubbed my tooth brush against my front row of bottom teeth.

Glancing up to the mirror my golden locks of straight hair was a mess, all matted and tangled.

"Alrighty Utau, we helped you get a start on packing your things!" Eru chimed, though the most she could drag would be a travel-sized bottle of shampoo

"Thanks..." I mutter to her, now plowing a brush through my hair.

Shortly afterwards, I slipped into the shower and tried to rejuvinate myself.

"Utau, you gotta get out of there NOW!" cried Iru, "If you want to pack your clothes and be ready in time, you better get out of there and run your butt!" **(A/N: Wowza, Iru... you sound like me o.o)**

"Oh crap!" I cried.

She was right, half an hour to get ready and pack clothes!

I scrambled out of the shower and wrapped my self into a white plush towel with absolutely not a single seecond of my time to waste.

Literally throwing random articles of clothing, I applied my focus mainly towards being ready in time.

Then plopping down on my suit case to compress the junk I had shoved in my fingers dragged along the zipper to shut it.

"Now your clothes, I bet it wouldn't be 'professional' if you showed up in a towel." informed my angel chara Eru.

I just rolled my eyes and allowed a sigh to escape from my mouth.

Why do you have to be so punctual, Eru?

"I got it, I got..." I murmured while attempting to slip myself into some skinny jeans and then settling with a white fore arm length blouse dotted in black.

My trademark pig tails weren't going to apply themselves so I slide on two black ponytail holders and shove my feet into classic black flats.

Now, waiting out side my apartment complex with two suit cases and a duffel bag finally I see a seek black limousine pull into the drive way,

"Took to long enough..." I muttered while allowing two butlers to put my luggage into the trunk.

"Yay, Utau-chan! Got any candy on you?" asked the ever eccentric Yaya Yuiki.

"'Sup Utau?" I here a grinning Kukai Soma greet.

"Kid.." I grumbled with a smirk.

"Hey Eru! It's been a while!" I hear one of Amu's four charas (specifically Ran) say to my guardian character.

"Kikikiki!" Iru chortled as she begins a conservation with Miki.

"How's it going Utau... to be honest I was quite surprised when your manager called at like, I dunno.. 4 in the morning." Amu sweat dropped.

"Yeah! A baby isn't supposed to wake up that early!" whined Yaya as she was about to enter yet another stomping fit.

"Yaya. You're fifteen now." stated Rima in a monotone voice as she flipped her wavy, golden hair to the other side, "Besides if anybody is complaining it should be me. I'M the one who has to sit next to this purple-head cross dressing freak."

"HEY!" Nagihiko exclaimed with a furrowed brow.

She simply shrugged it of as she obviously didn't give a crap.

"Well, we're almost at the air port." Kairi informed with a push back of his glasses.

"'Suppose so." I answered.

"How's life been to you?" Kukai asked.

"Oh, the usual. Still going to destroy in the next ramen contest, but whatever.." I smirk with a devious grin.

"Psh! In your tiny little blonde head you are!" I retorted with a hearty chuckle.

"You see, it's comments like THAT that make me want to blow you to smithereens!" I exclaimed with an 'evil' laugh.

And in unision, we yelled to each other..

"You're on!"

* * *

**Ehehehe... =w=" I feel as if this is rushed but, oh well.**

**Anyways, alot has been going on. **

**Suddenly I'm a cheerleader because my friend wanted me to try out with her.**

**The irony is that she didn't make the cut (and she was the one who WANTED to) and I made it even when I dreaded every moment of the audition.**

**Anyways, I love you guys! **

**F&F (follow and favorite) and R&R!**

**V**

**v**

**DO IT NOW!**

**V**

**v **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! XD**

**V**

**v**


End file.
